The Fist That Could Destroy the Heavens
by Wolfhunter
Summary: When he was young, Issei promised to be a hero with his best friend Irina. After finally finding a way to get stronger he worked to become the strongest hero. Oh and also make a harem.


In many ways, this wasn't what I was expecting after my hellish three year training. Standing in the middle of nowhere,  
staring up at a Huge dragon as he glanced down at me as if I were an ant.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked trying to stare the dragon in the eyes... well eye; he was huge after all.

"I want my silence." My companion's monotone voice replied to me while nudging me as if prodding me to start.

"Draig?" I asked my other companion.

[Don't look at me partner. Its not like you need my help.]

"You're useless!" I sighed as I prepared for the hardest fight of my life... hey, maybe it'll take more than one punch this time.

===  
The Fist That Could Destroy the Heavens  
===

3 Years Ago...

"Looks like he's at it again." I heard as I finished my tenth lap around the neighborhood. After three years, this  
had become some what of a routine of mine. Now I know that a hundred push ups, sit ups, squats, and running ten kilometers  
every single day is a bit of a strange workout but it was mine and I wasn't about to stop now. I promised Irina that  
we would become heroes after all.

Taking a drink from my water bottle, I couldn't help but grin. Why? Because school was about to start again. After a forced  
long break because of my own stupidity, I'm finally going back to all the pretty girls at my school. Maybe I'll even get a  
girlfriend this year.

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I waved to my neighbors before heading into my house to get ready for the day.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" I called out as I entered.

"Ise, breakfast is almost ready." My mom called out from the kitchen. The smells that came from the kitchen confirming  
her assertion. "Better get ready. You don't want to be late for your first day at school!"

Oh. I probably should have introduced myself. I'm Hyoudou Issei, second year highschooler and hero in training. Or at least  
that's how I see myself. Its not like there are any needed now a days. Monster attacks aren't all that common after all...  
Well, there was that odd monster with the largest breasts I'd ever seen that one time but the rest of her kind of put me off.  
Acid should never come out of something so bouncy.

Shaking off the horrifying memory, I took a quick bath and then prepared for school.

* * *

Classes... as they usually were, were both tiring and confusing. Seems missing out on a couple weeks of school were enough  
to set me back by a lot. I couldn't help but cry at the amount of catch up I knew I had to do. That didn't help that the  
Student Council President didn't quite believe the excuse that I was sick these past weeks. Just what did my parents tell  
the school while I was recovering? I just knew I was going to miss the release of the latest VN. That made me want to cry even more.

Not really paying attention, I walked around a familiar building and noticed my two best friends Matsuda and Motohama kneeling at the wall.  
I walked up to them and nudged them. "Oi. Matsuda, Motohama. What are you..." I started before my two friends jumped and silenced me with  
their hands.

"Shhhh." They both shushed me in panic. "Be quiet or they'll hear us."

"Huh?" I couldn't help mutter before realizing where I was. "You don't mean?"

They both nodded at me, grinning pervertedly.

"Quick. Let me see!" I replied quickly, grinning like a maniac. As I kneeled down and saw one of the most beautiful sights ever.

The girls of the kendo club in the middle of changing.

"Hey, don't hog the hole!" Matsuda protested quietly, trying not be be heard by the girls on other side. I could feel the two of them  
trying to drag me away from the sight to no avail. I ignored them though. They had been at this longer than I and I at least wanted to enjoy  
this as much as they did.

"Awah! Ooof" I heard the two of them exclaim a little loudly as I felt the tugging stop. Turning away, I noticed that they were both  
on the ground. I guess they lost their grip and fell backward. Shrugging, I turned back only to see that the room on the other side was  
empty. Oh no.

"Hyuoudou-san. I should have known." Murayama said as she tapped her shinai.

"Ummm..." I sweated as I thought of something witty to say. "Bye!" I took off as fast as I could.

* * *

"Damn you! You left me!" I cried out at the two as I met them outside the old school building after managing to lose the Kendo Club girls.

"Bad luck for you Ise." Matsuda joked as he grinned at my misery. I would have punched him then and there if I knew it wouldn't cause  
more problems then it would solve. "Its not our fault you got left behind."

"It was your fault they knew we were there in the first place!" I yelled back as I flopped down in the grass. The nerve of them.  
The could have at least warned me. It was then I noticed an amazing looking red haired girl in the window above us.

"Rias Gremory." Motohama spoke up as we watched the girl step away from the window.

"What?" I asked as I turned toward him.

"That's her name." He started again adjusting is glasses. "She's been president of the Ocult Research Club for the past three years."

"Gremory huh?" I muttered as I tossed the familiar name about in my head. "Well, what ever. I'm headed home." I glared at the two of them and  
begun to walk away. "Just you wait, I'll get you back for this."

* * *

"Some friends they are." I muttered as I walked home alone, again. Not that I wanted to but a guy like me wasn't all that popular afterall. Just once  
I would like a girl to approach me and go.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" Well, not quite like that. Wait...

"What?" I turned to the voice. It was a girl! Beautiful black haired girl! "Uh yeah!" I nodded dumbly.

"Great! I've seen you running around and I've always wanted to say." The girl shyly started. "Please go out with me!"

A confession! From a girl! Oh happy day. Take that Matsuda and Motohama!

"Of course!." I immediately replied. Of course I would. Its not every day a girl confesses to you out of the blue!

"Great! How about this Sunday?" She smiled radiantly. I could just cry I was so happy.

"Sure." I nodded enthusiasticly.

"My name is Amano Yuuma and I can't wait!"

* * *

Sunday couldn't come fast enough. At first, Motohama and Matsuda didn't believe me when I told them I had been confessed to and now had a girlfriend.  
It wasn't until Yuuma-chan came herself to confirm our plans that they reluctantly believed me. Recieving their glares were worth all the running I had to  
do to get away from the Kendo Club.

I was soo excited for the date that I went through my morning routine faster than usual. Can never skip out on my workout after all this time. Prepped,  
dressed, and ready, I headed out to wow my first date ever!

Of course I arrived early... A little too early I think as I had arrived maybe an hour earlier than our meet up; a half an hour earlier than I intended.  
Sue me, I was excited. At least it wasn't too busy. Not being too good at idling, looked around and came a cross a girl handing out fliers. Seeing as I  
was one of the few people there, the girl came up to me and handed me the strange leaflet. It was an odd occult looking thing with the words "Your dream  
will be granted" in bold letters.

I didn't bother reading the thing as I noticed Yuuma-chan arriving. Shrugging, I put the leaflet in my pocket. More important things to think about now.

"Did you have to wait long?" She asked.

"Of course not. I just got here." I smiled. I always wanted to say that. Taking hold of her hand we took off on our first date!

And what a date it was. Lunch, shopping, and a movie all the while talking, exchanging our likes and dislikes. It was a dream come true. But it was getting  
late now and Yuuma asked if we could go to the park. I couldn't say no. Maybe she wanted to end this date on a kiss!

The park was empty when we arrived. Unusually so but I didn't care. This was a great day.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiled as she let go of my hand and stepped away from me smiling. This was it.

"Ne, Ise."

"Yes?"

"In celebration of this date... Will you die for me?" Wait what?

My instincts screamed at me forcing me to dodge a sudden spear thrust that came out of no where. Immediately, I punched the threat and Amano Yuuma dissapeared in a cloud of feathers and blood...

Shit... Did I just kill my first girlfriend? I'm in soo much trouble...

AN: No, this is not a One Punch Man crossover, but more of a fusion than anything. This idea just sorta came out of no where really.


End file.
